OneShot: Bring me to live
by Srta Momo-Chan
Summary: Ino morreu e Itachi se culpou por isso, mas o será que o amor pode superar tudo? [ItaIno][Romance e Drama]


. OneShot: Bring me to live . 

**Shipper: Ino/Itachi  
Gênero: Romance e Drama. ****  
**

Itachi tentava se concentrar no seu trabalho de faculdade, mas não parava de se culpar pelo que acontecerá a seis anos.

_FLASH BACK _

_Ino tinha apenas dezessete anos.  
Passeava pela em frente ao shopping com seu namorado, Itachi.  
Ela estava muito feliz até que o celular de seu namorado toca, era sakura, Ino simplesmente não á suportava, pois sakura, sempre a invejava.  
Então ela disse que precisava que itachi fosse até sua casa pegar uma encomenda, ele poderia ter dito que passava lá depois, mas invés disse que estaria logo lá.  
Ino pediu que ele fica-se porem ele estava com pressa de pegar a encomenda, era uma linda aliança com o nome de Ino gravado em diamantes, sim ele logo iria pedi-la em casamento.  
Assim ele foi contra a vontade de Ino, que chateada iria embora, mas ao chegar ao carro, logo três homens armados apareceram.  
Um deles a segurou e tampou sua boca.  
Ou outros dois começaram a tirar sua roupa.  
Ela gritou desesperada:  
-O que vocês querem? Levem tudo, mas me deixem em paz! Pelo amor de Deus, me deixem ir! _

_Ela gritava, agonizada e desesperada.  
Recebeu um soco na boca:  
-Cala a boca, vadia.  
Ela começou a entregar as jóias, celular, dinheiro, cartões, tudo para os bandidos.  
-Pronto, entreguei tudo, me soltem, por favor!  
Um homem deu risada, e disse:  
-Não é só isso que queremos.  
Um cara a pegou, e a levou para longe dali, mas ficou segurando-a.  
De longe se ouvia, os sons mais brutais que se pode imaginar.  
Ino sendo abusada, e depois tendo a carne lacerada por faca.  
Ela gritava desesperada o nome de Itachi.  
FIM DO FLASH BACK _

Itachi olhava uma foto dele carregando Ino, e ficou com os olhos marejados de lagrimas. Então a porta de seu quarto se abril.

Por ela entrou Deidara, que era seu melhor amigo:

**Deidara:**Cara, você já ta assim de novo por causa da Ino? un!

**Itachi:**Deidara você não entende, eu amava Ino, e ela ter morrido foi minha culpa, eu devia ter ficado com ela, eu devia te-la protegido, devia estar lá com ela...

**Deidara:**Itachi calma, eu e a Konan também éramos amigos da Ino, sentimos falta dela, mas não nus matamos a cada dia por saber que ela morreu un!

**Itachi:** Mas você não entende, eu a amava de verdade, e foi MINHA CULPA ELA TER MORRIDO!

**Deidara:**Calma, cara já faz seis anos. Você já devia ter superado isso un!

**Itachi:**Deidara foi mau, mas hoje eu to a fim de ficar sozinho.

**Deidara:**Ta bom, mas não esquece, não foi sua culpa un!

Dizendo isso, Deidara sai do quarto deixando Itachi sozinho olhando fotos e mais fotos de Ino.

E então Itachi resolveu sair para esfriar a cabeça, justamente naquele dia era o aniversario da morte de Ino. Então ele pegou o carro e saio sem rumo pelas ruas...

Então sem saber como, chegou a casa onde Ino morava, ela morava sozinha então a casa estava abandonada, Itachi tinha as chaves da casa dentro do carro, então entrou.

Ao entrar ouviu uma voz, uma voz que jamais poderia esquecer:

**Itachi:**Ino?? Ino é você??

**Ino:**Itachi?? o que faz aqui Itachi???

**Itachi:**Ino você... virou um anjo?

**Ino:** Sim, eu sou seu "anjo da guarda", saiba que não importa eu ter morrido, eu estarei sempre com você para te proteger...

_Nesse momento Itachi começou a chorar, não sabia por que mas Ino parecia tão real para ele._

**Itachi:**INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Itachi pula nos braços de ino, que o abraça, e por um estante ele pode sentir o calor de seu corpo –.

**Ino:** Itachi... não chore por favor, não foi sua culpa, e saiba que eu sempre... Sempre te amei.

**Itachi:** Ino eu também sempre te amei. No dia de sua morte eu tinha ido buscar... ... uma aliança para você.

**Ino:** Mas agora poderemos nos ver, me disseram, que quando você morre, para ver a pessoa que mais amamos no mundo, é preciso que nos sejamos para ela a pessoa mais especial em sua vida, e ela deve nos procurar sem nos a chamarmos, e você agora você pode me ver, Itachi eu ainda não acredito que você está aqui, Itachi eu sempre te amei.

**Itachi:** Ino eu também sempre te amei, por favor, não vá embora de novo, eu não agüentaria te perder duas vezes. Eu preciso de você.

**Ino:** Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado. Mas eu sinto que algo está acontecendo em sua casa. É melhor dar uma olhada. Sempre que quiser me ver é só vir aqui, com todo amor que sente por mim. Agora subirei aos céus para te acompanhar.

**Itachi:** Ino... Você é maravilhosa, e só de saber que eu podia te-lá protegido... Faz querer eu me matar.

**Ino:** não, não, não. Você não teve culpa de nada. É melhor ir ver o que aconteceu em sua casa.

**Itachi:** então eu vou agora mesmo para voltar o mais rápido possível.

Itachi foi e Ino subiu para o céu e ficou observando-o por um lago de águas cintilantes, por onde o via sempre. Mas logo viu que Itachi não poderia chegar até sua casa, em frente a ela tinha dois bêbados brigando, e um deles sacou uma arma e começou a atirar em tudo. Ino gritava desperada:

**Ino:**** Não!** – gritou com toda sua força, mas ele não podia escutá-la.

Itachi já avia chegado em casa e estava estacionando o carro.

Ela gritava e batia no lago como se quisê-se atravesalo, mas após tanto bater no lago e com toda sua agonia, o lago começou a se quebrar e Ino se jogou por ele, mas ao chegar lá, uma bala avia sido disparada em direção a Itachi, Ino pulou em sua frente para protege-lo, e a bala parou á alguns centímetros de sua testa, seus longos cabelos levantaram, seu vestido branco ficou preto, começaram a aparecer veias pretas por sua face, Itachi olhava para ela, e então se prendeu fortemente a Ino que começava a se dispersa, ele começou a gritar:

**Itachi**: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, INO NÃO VÁ EMBORA DE NOVO, EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ, NÃOOOOOOO...

E continuou a gritar, então Ino levantou seu rosto pelo queixo da maneira mais suave possível dizendo-lhe:

Ino: Itachi... Eu estarei sempre com você, não importando para onde eu vá agora, eu estarei sempre aqui. – Ino colocava a mão por cima do coração de Itachi –

Itachi: Ino, eu já te perdi uma vez por que eu não a protegi, agora eu vou te perder de novo por isso, eu não agüento mais. Ino eu te amo, por favor não vá embora, eu preciso de você agora.

Ino: Nunca foi sua culpa, antes eu fui embora porque era minha hora, e agora você não vai me perder... Eu estarei sempre ao seu lado.

Terminado de dizer isso Ino sumiu deixando para Itachi um medalhão com uma foto dela com asas por trás dele e ela o segurava por debaixo de seus ombros e apontava para o alto, onde por meio de nuvens estava escrito: "Estarei com você".

Itachi punha o medalhão no pescoço e então disse sorrindo:

**Itachi:** Ino... Finalmente eu entendi.

Fim?

--------------------------------------------------

Yo, minna!!!

Fiz essa FF em de presente para minha melhor amiga Vanessa xD

Logo logo estarei postando Minhas FF que estou escrevendo agora, "Ainda sofro por você" que eu basiei o começo em minha vido, por isso vai ser deprimente o começo, mas depois eu vou colocar o que eu queria que aconteçe-se de verdade xD Okay? n.n

Espero que tenham gostado! XD

Ja ne!


End file.
